sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Thunder the Hedgehog/@comment-29791329-20160827230337/@comment-4842918-20160829031207
"Apparently Puncher dosen't just use his bare hands in a fight, he uses a variety of guns and swords. Puncher is an expert in the field of Gun-Fu and Swordsmanship. He wields two golden revolvers and a golden star saber named Litnos. Litnos has a mind of his own and can transform into a physical being when needed to fight another enemy. He has a big hidden arsenal hidden somewhere on Mobius. The location is classified and has never leaked out to anyone. Inside the arsenal is the many guns he designed and created himself. From Plasma-Firing Tesla Cannons to Black Hole Guns. There is also close range melee weapons, from short length electric blades to dual wielding swords that set the enemy on fire when struck." To be honest here, the use of many weapons is not recommended as well. (He's not Musashibou Benkei. jk) First point: You can try having one or a couple of weapons for a character like him and develop his skills with it or them. You can let such a weapon be versatile. For example, my fursona is equipped with an enchanted greatsword named Geh'amm Scwaerand. It can be split into two perfect halves and can move of their own accord. My specific suggestion is to keep that golden star saber and have it as his only weapon, because his hidden arsenal is highly questionable, since it is undefined when and how he made such a set of weapons in a way that it is HIDDEN and numerous. I think it is better to maintain quality over quantity. Most of his weapons may be too versatile and are also slightly situational at the same time. That would mean imbalance. Plus, he is aged 23. How did he get that great an infinity level at that age? I believe it is not even enough to satisfy the given results Puncher currently has. Note: My fursona is aged 1237 years old. Of course, he is far more well versed than Puncher and it will signify a higher infinity level because of his battle experiences as an Ancient King. To make my second point clear, I am not trying to compare character levels and strengths. I was citing examples in order to help support my points. Third: Transformations. As an already overpowered character, I think it's best to stick on his base form OR add just one ascension. However, in this case, said ascension (Super Form, that is) is better to be highly inaccessible because of whatever reason (which must be explicitly stated). For example, my fursona is already a powerful character in his own right, but he also has multiple weaknesses. That is, these weaknesses are not the only things that can defeat him. He can be defeated without taking advantage of his primary weaknesses. He has two Super Forms that are highly inaccessible because the items required to accomplish this are long lost in the planet he is in. Please ask away if you have questions regarding my advice. Good day to you!